no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Krab's Bad Day
Krab's Bad Day is a fan made lost episode Creepypasta. Story I remember Spongebob Squarepants, a show that alot of people liked when they were kids. The characters and the episodes were amazing. I talked to a friend at Mcdonalds about what there favorite episode was on Spongebob. He said Band Geeks, I said the same thing. While talking, he was a little frightened. I asked him "what's the matter?". He then said that he had an old DVD that says " KRABS". I then said " Mr.Krabs? I don't remember a disc with the title "KRABS". He then lend me the disc and I go home to look at it, but before I did, he warned me that this episode is really disturbing. I then shrugged and go home. I put in the disc and it first started with the Spongebob theme song. It didn't take me to a menu nor showed any logos. It then first starts with a title saying " Krab's Bad Day". "I don't remember this episode" I said. But anyways, it first starts out at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob cooks patties and then all the sudden, static show. It then cuts to a video of a building being burned down and I heard Spongebob screaming. " What the heck?" I said. It then cut back to Mr.Krabs yelling " What's going on over here?" He then saw Spongebob's burning corpse on the grill. He then screamed for about 5 seconds and started crying for another 5 seconds. He has just lost his best fry cook. Squidward then comes over and sees Spongebob. He started cheering and says " Yay! No more Spongebob! Hey Krabs, can we serve him as a Spongy patty?" I remember an episode that has those. I then continue watching and it then cuts to a picture of a tree being cut down and a deer was crushed by it, it made a sound of debris being crushed. It then cuts back to Squidward being crushed by a debris. Mr.Krabs cried some more, thinking that this is a nightmare. " I agree" I said frightened. Even though I should stop watching, I decided to keep watching. It then shows Mr.Krabs running to his office and sees that his money is all gone. I laughed at that, but it wasn't until it cut to an image of a corpse covered in money. It made me shiver of what happened to his money. Mr.Krabs then ran home while you hear distorted noises in the background. When he got in, he sees Pearl lying on the ground, she had her eyes taken out, along with her organs. Mr.Krabs screamed for 3 seconds and he then ran up to his room weeping softly. I then hear evil laughing and a voice said "This is your bad day". Mr. Krabs then threw himself off the window and it then cuts to some broken glass and you hear a loud " THUMP". It then cuts back to Mr.Krab's dead body. The text then reads in blood " DON'T HAVE BAD DAYS". It then cuts to black and the episode ends. I was shaking and disturbed. "Who would ever make this?" I said. I then call my friend on the phone and asked him who made this. He then said " I don't know, but I believe it was an episode that was scrapped by someone" I then later hear him scream and the phone cuts off. I then ran up to my bed room and started rocking in the bed while sobbing, I then said " This is my bad day". Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Horror Category:CreepyPastas Category:SpongeBob SquarePants